Josh
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = February 20, Age 301|Date of death = Before Age 461}} Josh (ジョシュ, Joshu) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the son of Logan and Debbie, the grandson of Jason and Leslie, the nephew of Morgan, Ben and Erica and also the cousin of Dylan and Trina. Appearance Josh bears a strong resemblance to his father and paternal grandfather. Over the course of the series and movies, Personality Josh is a calm, cool, sensitive, kind, friendly, honest, humor, honorable and serious personality of the series and movies. Josh takes after his father, Logan, in several ways, possessing a similar relaxed, unenthusiastic personality. He finds participating in activities to be very tiresome and is quick to shirk out of them as seen when he does going an invitation from Kenny to train after school. Also like his father, he tends to say "complete" when successfully performing a technique or battle plan with his two cousins and friends. He also showed himself to be blunt and outspoken like his mother, telling Adam Spencer that pursuing a prank during the World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World was stupid. At the same time, he cares very much about his clan, not wanting to let down it or his family in not living up to its reputation. Josh is referred to as a gamer and seems to have a strong moral code. For instance, he was personally offended when Adam revealed he was cheating in the video game the two play with Kenny and Ethan. He also gave up against Adam, who he did not know was cheating at the time, in their Martial Arts Tournament ring fight because he felt that as a gamer, one should understand when to give up to fight another day when the odds are overwhelmingly against you. He also has a fierce rivalry with Adam. At the same time, he appears to be rather close to him, accepting Katherine's request to watch out for her son, implying he is also close to Katherine . Biography Background Josh is born on February 20 of Age 301 and Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Korin during on the episode, when Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Melissa that Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's does appears on the end of the movie, Dead Zone He's mentioned by Korin and Kami, that he's the son of Logan and Debbie, the nephew of Morgan, Ben and Erica, the cousin of Dylan and Trina and grandson of Jason and Leslie and Toby and Trish and also the great-grandson of Joshua Jackson and Heather and Jacob Barrymore and Olivia, he's the one of the group with his friends and family as the American Team like Z Fighters did who fought against the evil Garlic Jr and the Spice Boys to take over the Earth as the Guardian of the Earth at the Lookout. Power Manga and Anime Josh is the second strongest fighter next to his cousins and friends include his two best friends: Adam and Kenny to take down all of Garlic Jr's minions with his mystic martial arts skills, swordsman moves, dodges and jumps higher than his parents, agility, superhuman strength, superhuman speed and other super techniques and abilities and his power level is 22, 2223344.000. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Kiai - * Swordsmanship - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Chi Blocking - * Psychic Powers - * Telepathy - * Mind Reading - * Force Field Generation - Equipment * Sword - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his parents, uncle and aunt, cousins and friends, Video Games Appearances Josh is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Josh, Trivia * Josh's name means Japanese name (ジョシュ or Joshu) is in Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Josh is: Abbreviation of Joshua 'Jehovah is salvation. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Josh is: Abbreviation of Joshua 'Jehovah is salvation. * It is a Hebrew name, and the meaning of Josh is "Jehovah is salvation". Josh is an alternate form of Joshua (Hebrew): diminutive of Jehoshua. Gallery peaceful_sleep_by_byblackrose_dcb2y0u-pre-1.jpg Sunny morning sakura and satoshi by byblackros-1.jpg Boruto satoshi and himawari by byblackrose dc-1.jpg Satohima by byblackrose-daec859-1.jpg Sasusakusato day uchiha by byblackrose-daqnqo5-1.jpg A894f0181f65f50f7e1569d8ac756a93--anime-child--1.jpg Greeting card uchiha family by byblackrose-dat-1.jpg mother_love_by_byblackrose_da1edmx-pre-1.jpg crossover_on_the_promised_neverland_by_byblack-1.jpg naruto_oc__family_reunion___by_kissicchi_d8x9b-2.jpg Satohima by byblackrose dccx2p8-pre-1.jpg SatoshiUchiha-thumb.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu # Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Josh is playable Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters